


'lover'

by liquorisce



Series: kyoru week 2020 [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kyoru Week, Smut, i just wanted sexy kyoru, tohru is pregant and gorgeous af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorisce/pseuds/liquorisce
Summary: tohru is aggressive and vulnerable (and pregnant). and kyo is weak for it.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: kyoru week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958215
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	'lover'

Kyo was 16 when he admitted to himself that he loved Tohru. It was simpler at the time because he loved her in a way that you only love someone when you know your love will not be returned, so you give and give and give till your heart was sore, but you still found it in you to give some more. 

But 8 years later, that same love is more complex, because she is by his side, and she returns his love, but tenfold, so much that his heart has forgotten the soreness that it once knew so well. It’s complex and it’s beautiful because the years have changed them, like seasons - shy, needy, bold… _comfortable_.

And he revels in this comfort, in watching her make her way to their bed, the same way she’s done countless times over the years, but now she’s in a sheer white nightgown, and her belly swells slightly. It’s a moment of wonder for him, everytime he sees her, sees her bump - _their_ little bump - that he’s made it this far, with her by his side, and now they’re about to embark on a completely new journey. 

Tohru is restless tonight and she sits up a while longer, watching the night sky. 

Kyo watches her, quietly, _embarrassingly_ , and feels a tingle as he notices the curves of her body, bathed in moonlight, stunning through her see-through nightgown. 

But he is mindful and restrained, as he ignores the heat from her body, dropping a chaste kiss on her bare thigh.

When Tohru turns to look at him, her gaze is unreadable. 

It’s startlingly different, outside of his comfort zone, he likes when he can read her expressions, her moods, her touches. 

“... Kyo-kun?” she whispers, and he wonders if her eyes are just the slightest bit glassy, so he responds with touch, the way he knows best, sitting up and wrapping an arm around her, murmuring, “... yeah?” 

“... Do I look... _weird_ … like this?”

He’s a bit stumped at this question, because in the 8 years that he’s had the privilege of loving her, he can testify that he has most certainly, _never_ thought she looked… _weird._ “Erm, Tohru, I’m not really sure what you,” - 

She caresses the swell of her stomach softly. “ _Oh_ ,” he articulates intelligently, “... I,” - 

But he doesn’t get a chance to stumble through explanations because she kisses him, suddenly, aggressive in a way that’s not usual for her. But Kyo is eager to lap it up, flicking his tongue into her mouth. She slips her hands into his hair, pulling him closer, and as someone who truly believed he would never have this closeness, he cherishes it, presses himself against her, and lets his hands caress the sides of her belly. 

“Does Kyo-kun,” she mumbles, between kisses, “still... _want_ me?” 

He pulls himself back, and watches her for a moment, her cheeks flushed. “... Tohru, why would you even ask something like that?” Because it’s been so obvious, he thinks, he’s _always_ wanted her… even when he wasn’t supposed to. 

“Because,” he sees her hesitate, “... I _want_ you, Kyo-kun, and of late it feels like… you don’t feel the same way.” 

And now he’s even more stupefied because he’s not that great with words, especially not in a pinch, so how is he supposed to explain to her that there will never be a day where he _doesn’t_ want her anymore? 

“... God, Tohru,” he murmurs, peppering kisses along her jaw, “... seriously, I wish you could read my mind sometimes…” 

“... But you barely initiate it anymore, I thought,” - 

“You’re an idiot,” he mutters hoarsely, because how could he possibly explain just how much he wants her, how much he wants to touch her, to explore her changing body, to bury himself deep inside her, especially when she looks so beautifully vulnerable. He kisses her roughly, heat suffusing in his touch, as he gives into his curious desire. He’d done his best to hold back, because that’s what he’d been told… _make sure she rests, be careful with her, they said…_ but, “I didn’t mean to make you feel like… like you weren’t...,” _wanted._

Tohru is emboldened by his awkwardly gentle validation, his hands on parts of her that had grown cold waiting for his touch, thrusting into him as she deepens her kisses, asking for more, greedy, _wanting_.

“... Wait,” he mumbles, powerless as she positions herself onto his lap, lips at his ear. “Are you sure… ah,” he’s cut off as she finds friction against him, his body reacting completely different to his cautionary advice. She’s taking charge today, and ordinarily he’d love it - and he does, his body reminds him, but this pregnancy, it’s new, and scary, and, “. _.. Kyo-kun, you’re not touching me_ ,” she complains, lips pouted and wet, and so alluring that he can’t help himself. How can he not give her what she wants when she asks so sweetly? 

And she _is_ sweet, he reminds himself of that as he gives into her mouth, pure heat, and just a little bit of teeth, his hands sinking into her hips. It’s so new, knowing Tohru this way, her hips rounder and her chest softer, and it’s glorious. He’d always revelled in the feeling of her against him, and now it was just so much… _more_. He wonders if it’s the same for her, because it’s also the way she reacts, the sounds she makes, like she feels everything so much more intensely. 

He sees it in the little gasp she lets out as she sinks down on top of him, and she’s so wet, he isn’t prepared for just how warm she feels, so his fingers grab onto the curve of her bottoms harshly, steadying her, groaning her name. She pushes him down onto the mattress because she’s impatient today, but consciously so, her neck flushed, as she breathes, _“... please, I need this,”_ and Kyo swears there’s no better sight in the world than this, her hair brushing against her breasts as they sway with the movement of her hips, her mouth parted in pleasure, so he lets her set her pace, needy, a little bit irregular, but incredibly hypnotic. 

“... Tohru,” he gasps, the word broken amidst his laboured breathing, because she’s really picking up the pace, and he can’t keep this up, and he tries to tell her with his hands, squeezing wantonly around her breasts but it only intensifies this feeling, especially with her sweet whispers of “ah, Kyo, you feel so _good_ …”. 

He wants to watch her enjoy it, he really does, but the sight and feel of her is already too much, his head thrown back, panting. “ _Oh_ ,” he whispers, “please,” _slow down_ is what he desperately wants to say, but it’s too much, and it’s too incredible, and Kyo is only human. 

“Tohru, I’m gonna,” he whispers urgently, lifting himself up to steady her, but his words can’t catch up with his body, and he releases into her, shuddering, his lips feverish against her chest. 

This is an embarrassing moment he hasn’t had in years, and he feels guilty, but it’s amazing because Tohru’s still arching, grinding against him, and it’s so rare, he loves it, these precious moments when she selfishly seeks her own pleasure. “Hey,” he rasps, nipping down on the tips of her breasts, successfully returning her dazed gaze towards him, as he gently pushes her off of him. 

“... I... want to make you feel good too.” 

“Wha… I,” she colours, snapping out of her daze as she squeezes her thighs, shivering when she feels the extra wetness. “Kyo-kun it’s okay,” she mumbles, but he’s laying her down and there’s a small smile playing out on his lips, his hair disheveled beautifully, as he settles himself between her legs with purpose. 

She squeezes her eyes shut, because she knows what he’s going to do, and they’ve been together for so long but she still doesn’t know what to do with herself when - “ _ah, Kyo-kun,_ ” - he goes to work with his tongue. 

And he’s really, _really_ , good, because he knows her by now, knows that she’s pretty and polite, but she likes to be tortured slowly, lavishing gently, nipping sometimes just _slightly_ , even if she struggles a little bit to let go of herself under him this way. 

She could be wrong, but she begins to suspect that Kyo doesn’t mind the taste of him (off her), because he doesn’t restrain himself, giving generously, unafraid of the wet noises her body makes, his grip firmly keeping her legs splayed for him. 

He lets up for air, and she chances a look at him, his tongue reaching out to lick at his lips, glistening because of her, and he catches her eyes, and his look _smoulders._

And it really does _burn_ , in the pit of her belly, as Kyo reaches a thumb out to flick lazily where he knows she likes it best, but she lets him know anyway with her gasps, her incoherent begging that intensifies when he slips two fingers within her, setting a pace that really doesn’t fit with his requests for carefulness thirty minutes ago. 

He sees her quicken and knows she’s close, so instead of finishing her off like he knows she desperately wants, his cruel streak comes to play as he murmurs, “... in such a hurry today, huh,” as he languidly slips the same two fingers into her parted mouth. 

_It’s unbelievably erotic._

And she feels it through her body as she quivers, her tongue automatically swirling around his fingers, sucking lightly. 

He likes it, and it shows in his eyes, in the way they darken, and he brings his lips to hers hungrily. His kisses are intoxicating, a heady buzz spreading over her skin when his fingers are back on her clit, rough, exacting, and all she can do is keen against him, breath hot against his lips as she splinters, falling back onto the bed, her arms loosely pulling him down with her. 

He settles beside her, draping her in his arms, as he feels her breathing slow. He can feel himself get excited again, because he enjoys it, watching her come apart under his mouth, his fingers. But he can see her eyes drooping, blissfully sated and that satisfies him in a completely different, ridiculously cheesy, heart-full-of-love kind of way. 

He reaches over and places a soft kiss on her jaw as he sighs, muttering. “... You’re supposed to be resting, you crazy woman, not riding your husband dry.” 

She giggles, breathy, “... Well, I didn’t hear _you_ complaining when it was happening.” 

_\- fin -_

**Author's Note:**

> fangirl with me @liquorisce.tumblr.com


End file.
